There is a known system in which data is transmitted from a plurality of terminal devices existing in a remote place to a server unit and the data transmitted from the plurality of terminal devices are acquired in the server unit (refer to, for example, PTL 1). PTL 1 discloses an automatic meter checking system for transmitting meter data that has been acquired from a meter by a communication terminal device to a center device using a wireless communication method.
In the automatic meter checking system disclosed in PTL 1, in order to perform efficient data acquisition, the User Datagram Protocol (UDP), which has higher data transmission efficiency than the Transmission Control Protocol (TCP), is used as a communication protocol for the transport layer.